Every Year, Every Christmas
by MahoganyMiss
Summary: Years ago, she gave him the ultimate Christmas gift...Just another little song fic. (Charguel.)


Every Year, Every Christmas.  
  
Opening Thougths-Second one today y'all! lol, I've always liked this song, and I hope all the C&M fans and my reader's will enjoy this one just as much as "If I Ain't Got You." {Don't own the Character's or song by: Luther Vandross.} Happy Holidays!---and the final chapter of "Nine Months..."is up, so if you didn't take a look at that and you want to y'all know where to go!  
  
"so what will it be,Charity?" Death questioned, as they stood away from the crowd in the Hospital.  
  
"you promised me you'd leave Maria alone, if I gave him up when the time's right..."  
  
"just tell me you're decison, it's all up to you."Death interrupted, as he focussed on the woman.  
  
She paused as she contimplated about the whole thing, before breathing deeply"okay,"she spoke quietly."just take care of, Maria."  
  
"very well, but know that when I save the child...you'll never have Miguel."  
  
"that's what you've said before, and I gave you the same damn answer!" she snapped, at the man."just save her."she finished quietly walking away from him.  
  
She stood, in the silence of the lobby waiting for Eve to come out and tell Kay and Miguel Maria would live.A sad smile crossed her lips, as she shoved her hands in her coat pocket and headed towards the door, she took one last look before quietly whispering"Merry Christmas, Miguel."with that said, she turned and headed out.  
  
I don't know how love...could do this to me.  
  
I've waited and waited, for someone.  
  
I'd never see...  
  
But I'm so sentimental, and I'm so hopefull  
  
you'll be here...  
  
So here I'am every year,every Christmas.  
  
He'd just heard the news, Maria was fine and she'd be able to enjoy her first Christmas.The weight had been lifted from everyone in the room, and a slight feel of happiness past everyone he saw as his eyes searched the small space for her.He had to tell her the good news, but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
"where's Charity?"he asked Kay, letting her out of his embrace.  
  
"I don't know, Miguel"Kay replied, nonchalantly.  
  
"I think I just saw her leave."Reese said.  
  
"that's strange" he began quietly.Why would she leave? he thought to himself aimlessly, as he made his way to the nursery to admier his beautiful little girl. Silently thanking God for her life, he wasn't sure what he might of done if she died...depite the unfortunate circomstances that circled her birth he still loved her; But as happy as he was his mind couldn't help but go back to where Charity was, and why she had left.It wasn't like her to leave just like that...  
  
I've wished for you, in my heart  
  
And in my head...  
  
And I got my answer,  
  
That first moment that we met.  
  
And, oh yes I believed you  
  
As you told me, as you said...  
  
You'd be here, every year,every Christmas.  
  
She walked all the way to the pier, shivering slightly as the cold winds past her.The streets were crowded, as people filled themselves into the department stores along the dock.  
  
"sorry, Miss." a little kid, spoke as he bumped into her quickly ricochet back into his group of friends.  
  
She smiled softly as she watched him go.I did the right thing. she told herself, as she turned and went on with her path.She couldn't pretend that it didn't to hurt to leave something she loved so much, but she knew this was something she needed to do, Maria ment allot to Miguel and she couldn't bear to think of the alternitave...so she gave him up, to save her life.Charity sat on a nearby bench on the pier watching everyone pass her by, children,families, couples all getting ready to enjoy Christmas with the people they loved.  
  
"what do I do know?" she spoke aloud, thinking about what was there to do with her life without Miguel.She'd been foolish enough to think that she wouldn't ever have to be without him, foolish to keep babbling on about true love, and how it conquers all.Now, she knew better...  
  
There must be a lesson...  
  
For me to learn, if you don't  
  
Trust in love, you'll get nothing  
  
In return.  
  
Why Should I be lonely?  
  
Don't tell me it's pride!  
  
I, have my pride but,  
  
I'd rather be with you tonight!  
  
That wasn't true, it does conquer all and maybe she wouldn't be wrong to think that if they were truly ment to be together he'd come back and they could have the future they'd always dreamed of having.Maybe, that day they would even work things out with Kay and Maria, Maybe...She laughed at her thougts as she continued to sit.Just wishful thinking. she said to herself, as she went back to her original thought 'What was she going to do know?' she couldn't stay here, she didn't trust herself right now...maybe she could, leave town for awhile clear her head.  
  
Oh, so much emotions.  
  
Is driving me mad...  
  
But I'll take my chances with these  
  
Feelings that I have.  
  
And I'll come back to,  
  
The same corner that we met.  
  
And I'll be here every year, every Christmas.  
  
"that's what I'll do."she thought aloud once more as she got up from her seat.She started to contimplate about all the things she'd need to get togethter before leaving,and where the hell would she go, of all times...but she didn't care, she'd be gone and Maria would be alive and that would be all.Her memories came flouding through her memory, almost as if thwarting her to stay, but she had to ignore them.  
  
No words can explain.  
  
The pain and the fear,  
  
'Cause, I wonder and I wonder  
  
Are you gonna leave me standing here.  
  
Today's almost over,but I don't wanna leave.  
  
Has my heart made a fool...a fool out of me.  
  
She knew better than to leave without comming here, maybe she shouldn't have? It would put too much doubt in her mind?But she couldn't stay away, she needed to be here...just once before she left this place for however long.  
  
My friends all suround me.  
  
With holiday cheer...  
  
They say to forget you  
  
'Cause you're not here.  
  
But I'll keep explaining,  
  
What they'll never understand.  
  
And Why I'm here every year, every Christmas.  
  
Years later she dared, to return home around the same time she left.The faces of her friends and familly greeted her in her return, all hoping she'd be home to stay this time.Her only response was a faint smile to most with a "we'll see."  
  
The town stood differently, as she walked down all those familiar streets to the one placed she knew the years haven't touched.She knew how sophmoric it was, to return here after all these years foolishly hoping she'd see his face one last time, with her or without her.It didn't matter, to her just as long as she could see him happy.A man of his stature stood along their place in the pier, admiring the what was now dark water lapping against itself, he turned to Charity at her footsteps.  
  
They both shared a slight smile in the silence, as he stepped closer to her.Now what he said, to her at that moment took her by the most of surprise.Til this day she'll still wonders how he'd ever figured out what he'd done for him years ago, what she gave up for his hapiness, why she'd left...  
  
"thank you."he whispered.  
  
Yet, however he'd found out...put her heart at ease.  
  
I come here, every year, every Christmas. 


End file.
